DC COMICS: Batman '66 (Brave and the Bold)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA BATMAN '66 IN THE MEDIA BATMAN FAMILY IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: The TV Info: 1966 Batman TV Villains The villains from the 1960s Batman TV series make cameos as prisoners at Iron Heights Penitentiary in the episode "Day of the Dark Knight!" They are all defeated by Batman and Green Arrow when they try to escape. In "Mayhem of the Music Meister!" all of the villains above have brief cameos. Among these villains include: Archer - Archer is an archery-themed villain who is a modern day Robin Hood that was played in the 1960s TV series by Art Carney. He made a cameo in "Day of the Dark Knight" as an inmate trying to escape from Iron Heights Penitentiary only to be stopped by Batman and Green Arrow. In "Night of the Huntress, Archer made a cameo as an inmate trying to escape from Blackgate Prison only to be stopped by Batman, Blue Beetle, and Huntress. Black Widow - Black Widow is an elderly lady with a spider motif that was played in the 1960s TV series by Tallulah Bankhead. She made a cameo in "Day of the Dark Knight" as an inmate trying to escape from Iron Heights Penitentiary only to be stopped by Batman and Green Arrow. Bookworm - Bookworm is a book-themed villain that was played in the 1960s TV series by Roddy McDowall. He made a cameo in "Day of the Dark Knight" as an inmate trying to escape from Iron Heights Penitentiary only to be stopped by Batman and Green Arrow. In "Night of the Huntress!", he was among the inmates released by Babyface at Blackgate Prison. Clock King - William Tockman is a criminal who uses time/clock-themed weapons and tools. His costume resembles the clothing of British royalty and he has a clockface for a mask.He is defeated by Batman and the Green Arrow in "Rise of the Blue Beetle!". He appears in "Day of the Dark Knight!" trying to escape from Iron Heights, but was thwarted by Batman and Green Arrow. Clock King joins forces with Owlman and an army of villains in "Game Over for Owlman!". In "Night of the Huntress!", Clock King makes a cameo as one of the inmates trying to escape Blackgate Prison.In "Mayhem of the Music Meister!", Clock King assists Black Manta and Gorilla Grodd in obtaining a rocket only to fall prey to the Music Meister. He makes a cameo in the same episode as one of the singing inmates.In "Aquaman's Outrageous Adventure!", Aquaman helps Green Arrow fight Clock King. When they follow him into a restaurant, Aquaman telepathically communicates with the lobsters to help defeat the Clock King. Egghead - Egghead is an egg-obsessed villain that was played in the 1960s TV series by Vincent Price. He made a cameo in "Day of the Dark Knight" as an inmate trying to escape from Iron Heights Penitentiary only to be stopped by Batman and Green Arrow. King Tut (voiced by John DiMaggio) - Due to FOX owning the rights to the King Tut name, he was called "Pharaoh" in this show. He is an Egyptian-themed villain who was played in the 1960s TV series by Victor Buono. He made a cameo in "Day of the Dark Knight" as an inmate trying to escape from Iron Heights Penitentiary only to be stopped by Batman and Green Arrow. In "Night of the Huntress," Pharaoh makes a cameo trying to escape from Blackgate Penitentiary only to be stopped by Batman, Blue Beetle, and Huntress. In "Battle of the Superheroes", Batman and Robin wear special mummified suits in order to fight Pharaoh when he uses a special staff to turn people into zombies that obey his every command. With some pictures taken by Vicki Vale, Batman and Robin managed to defeat Pharaoh and freed his victims. Louie the Lilac - Louie the Lilac is a flower-themed gangster who was played in the 1960s TV series by Milton Berle. He made a cameo in "Day of the Dark Knight" as an inmate trying to escape from Iron Heights Penitentiary only to be stopped by Batman and Green Arrow. In "Night of the Huntress", Louie the Lilac made a cameo at a Crime Lord Summit in Little Sisters of Gotham Convent. Ma Parker - Ma Parker is an elderly lady who runs a crime family and was played in the 1960s TV series by Shelley Winters. She made a cameo in "Day of the Dark Knight" as an inmate trying to escape from Iron Heights Penitentiary only to be stopped by Batman and Green Arrow. Mad Hatter - Mad Hatter is a supervillain that is modeled after the Alice in Wonderland character of the same name. He made a cameo in "Day of the Dark Knight!" as one of the inmates trying to escape Iron Heights only to be defeated by Batman and Green Arrow. He also makes a Cameo in Night Of The Huntress. He later makes an appearance in "Legends of the Dark Mite!" as an illusion in the Fifth Dimension. He was turned into a hat by Bat-Mite. Mad Hatter made a cameo in "Mayhem of the Music Meister!" as an inmate at Arkham Asylum. One of his mind control hats was shown on display in the Batcave. Shame - A cowboy-themed villain who was played in the 1960s series by Cliff Robertson. Siren - Siren is a female villain who can put anyone under her spell and was played in the 1960s series by Joan Collins. She made a cameo in "Day of the Dark Knight" as an inmate trying to escape from Iron Heights Penitentiary only to be stopped by Batman and Green Arrow. Zelda the Great - Zelda the Great is a female villain who is the associate of Eivol Edkol and was played in the 1960s series by Anne Baxter. She made a cameo in "Day of the Dark Knight as an inmate trying to escape from Iron Heights Penitentiary only to be stopped by Batman and Green Arrow. EPISODE LIST: Day of the Dark Knight!Night of the HuntressMayhem of the Music MeisterThe Mask of Matches Malone! Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:Archer Category:Black Widow Category:Bookworm Category:Clock King Category:Egghead Category:King Tut - Pharaoh Category:Louie the Lilac Category:Ma Parker Category:Mad Hatter Category:Shame Category:Siren Category:Zelda the Great Category:Batman The Brave and the Bold Category:Batman '66 Category:Batman Category:Batman Family